


Due Consideration

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [21]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody really wishes he had read the terms and conditions of the Vod'alor gig, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fortunately his Jedi Master husband has some experience in such things, M/M, Married Couple, No one said anything about menus, Obi-Wan takes care of Cody for a change, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, and also gives great shoulder massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Someone had had the brilliant idea to do something different for food for the Oya Vode Day festivities that year. That was fine. Variety was good. An argument among the committee members made it Cody's problem.He was not qualified for this.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Due Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing!

SWSWSWSWSWSW

The Oya Vode Day celebrations were the single most important week in the Vode calendar. Planning was mostly done by a designated committee, but everything came to Cody for final approval. That was ok.

What _wasn’t_ ok was that if they couldn’t agree on something, he had to make the final decision. “You’re the Vod’alor!” had been their answer when he asked _why._

Someday. _Someday_ he would anticipate that being the answer to his question, considering how often it _was._

Someone had had the brilliant idea to do something _different_ for food for the OVD festivities that year. That was fine. Variety was good. They solicited a menu from each of the former companies. Somehow (Cody didn’t know how, exactly, he hadn’t wanted the long version of the story) the committee narrowed it down to fifteen. Three menus would be featured each day of the weeklong celebration.

Apparently, that’s where the arguments started. The committee couldn’t agree on which menus to put together.

So there Cody was. The Vod’alor staring at _fifteen menus and trying to decide which ones went best together._

He was not qualified for this.

Truthfully, he didn’t even have any _opinions_ on this. At all.

Cody was certain he had been staring at the menus for an hour when there was a soft knock on his office door. He was glad that he had chosen to bring this particular task home for the evening. At least he could spend time with Obi-Wan while dealing with this headache, after they ate.

“Latemeal will be ready shortly,” Obi-Wan said as he entered.

“Thank you,” Cody replied as he set down the sheet of flimsi he’d been looking at.

The redhead crossed the room. The dark-haired man expected that his husband was going to look over his shoulder to see what he had been working on. Instead, strong hands came to rest on his shoulders before beginning to massage them.

Cody groaned. “That feels wonderful.”

“I don’t need the Force to feel your tension,” Obi-Wan observed. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

The clone considered for a moment. On the one hand, he didn’t want to burden his husband with this task. On the other hand, Obi-Wan _was_ the Alor’riduur and this was the first OVD since their wedding. It was only right for him to have a role in planning something as important as OVD.

“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind,” Cody admitted a long moment later.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I was going to mind.”

“We’re doing the food for the celebration differently this year,” Cody began.

He explained what had been decided and that the committee had narrowed it down to these final choices.

“So, three of these menus will be served each day. Now, trying to feed several million is a big task, even with a dedicated festival ground big enough to hold everyone. There will be multiple stations set up serving each menu, scattered throughout the grounds,” the clone explained.

“Sounds logical to me,” Obi-Wan agreed. “What’s the problem?”

Cody let out a tired, frustrated sigh. Those wonderful hands applied a bit more pressure, making him want to groan in relief.

“Deciding which of these menus to serve together,” he said instead.

“I see,” the redhead said neutrally. “Let’s eat. Afterwards, we can bring these to the living room, spread them out and see what we can sort out.”

Their own meal was relatively simple, nerf steaks, seasoned tuber fries and a side salad. They were both listening to the…suggestions from the healers to eat more vegetables. Cody felt like a first cycle cadet again as he listened to lecturing at his last physical. Obi-Wan was being a supportive husband and joining him in the endeavor.

While Obi-Wan cleaned up and put their dishes in the sanitizer, Cody returned to his office for the menus and his datapad. In short order, they were settled onto the couch with the menus spread out in front of them. Obi-Wan had a cup of tea, Cody a decaf cup of caf. He still thought decaf caf was pointless, but he was trying to cut back on his caffeine intake.

“What all do we have? Have you made any decisions at all?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to gauge just where they stood.

Cody sighed.

“None. I just…have no idea? While I want things to go well for OVD, I honestly don’t even _care_ that much which of these are served together, as long as there is enough food that everyone gets fed. I wanted to at least attempt to give this due consideration, but I’m about ready to just start selecting at random.”

Obi-Wan winced.

“Oh my. Well, I’m sure between us we can do a bit better than that!”

The redhead carefully studied the menus on the table. After a few moments without a word, he began to separate them into three different piles.

Cody blinked in surprise. Had Obi-Wan seen a theme or pattern?

“What are you doing?”

The redhead smiled.

“I think I’ve found a decent solution,” he explained. He pointed to the first pile. “Those are all slightly fancier options.”

The second pile were more “rustic” options. The third, heavier on spices and heat.

“I never would have noticed any of that,” Cody admitted. “This is so outside my expertise.”

Obi-Wan kissed his husband’s cheek. “I’ve been to far too many dinner parties and state occasions over the years. Analyzing the food choices became a habit. Food selections can, at times, tell you a great deal about the people you are interacting with.”

The clone eyed the three piles thoughtfully.

“Realistically, I just have to pick one from each pile for each day and we’re good. Yes?”

“That would make the most sense to me, yes.”

“Excellent.”

From there, it was easy work to make the choices and send a message to the committee with his decision.

Once it was done, Cody pulled Obi-Wan into his arms.

“Thank you. I would have taken ages to do that without you. Have I told you lately how much I love you?” He asked before kissing his husband soundly.

Obi-Wan’s smile was soft when they parted.

“You have, but I won’t ever get tired of hearing it.”

Cody returned the flimsis and datapad to his office, finished with work for the evening. He intended to return to the living room when he was intercepted.

“Come with me,” Obi-Wan said.

He was smiling as he took Cody’s hand to pull him towards their bedroom.

“And what do you have planned?” the dark-haired man asked, curious.

“There’s still a lot of tension in your shoulders. I have the tub filling. I’m going to rub your shoulders while it fills, then we’re going to take a nice warm bath and just _relax_. Then we can curl up in bed and I’ll read the next chapter of our book,” the redhead explained.

“I see you’ve given this due consideration,” Cody teased, though his smile was fond.

Obi-Wan laughed. “Indeed, I have.”

As they stepped into the fresher, Cody tugged Obi-Wan into his arms once more. He pressed their foreheads together gently.

“You spoil me,” the clone murmured.

“I take care of you,” the other corrected. “When you let me.”

“I’m so glad you came Home,” Cody whispered.

“So am I, my darling Kote. So am I.”

SWSWSWSWSWSW


End file.
